O Sol Não Nasceu
by BittersweetDecadence
Summary: A única coisa que ele amou o deixou. (one-shot)


A história se passa alguns meses depois da primeira morte de Drácula.

* * *

**O Sol Não Nasceu **

Não havia mais folhas nas árvores daquela montanha. Não havia mais grama em sua terra. Também não havia muito calor para aquecer a mulher deitada em um divã, de costas para uma das janelas do castelo. Mas ela quase não sentia mais o frio que caracterizava o lugar.

Ela levantou as pálpebras lentamente. Porém não estivera dormindo. O castanho de seus olhos agora encontrava o cinza das paredes do outro lado do aposento. O quarto, iluminado por algumas velas e a pálida luz que atravessava a janela, era grande. Isso não a tornava mais feliz, no entanto. Apenas mais só.

A mulher sentou-se com algum esforço e mesmo sabendo o que encontraria ao se virar, ainda havia esperança em ver algo não usual em seu peito.

Porém quando se defrontou com a paisagem do outro lado da janela seus olhos se abaixaram. Ela se inclinou e encostou-se em uma das bordas do móvel, observando os intermináveis flocos de neve caírem dos céus. Como de costume...

Deu um longo suspiro. Respirar estava se tornando mais difícil a cada instante.

Subitamente a porta, ao fundo, se abriu.

"Amelie." – uma voz grave soou. Ela permaneceu imóvel, observando a paisagem branca. O homem deu alguns passos em direção a ela. – "Há três dias desde a última vez que você desceu até o salão. E dois desde a ultima vez que te vi. Não parece que vivemos no mesmo lugar."

"Não vivemos." – ela sussurrou.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade e seguiu o olhar da mulher, em direção ao alvorecer gelado.

"O que está havendo?"

Finalmente ele parou ao lado de Amelie. Mas não conseguiu enxergar nada de anormal do lado de fora do castelo. Então abaixou o rosto e virou-se para ela. Um instinto quase incontrolável tomou conta dele e seus olhos passaram do negro para o azul por um instante. Logo retomou o controle.

"Amelie! O que você fez!" – ele disse se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

Amelie se virou para ele e piscou algumas vezes, tentando focar a visão. Sua cabeça pesava.

"O que devia ser feito, Vladislaus."

Vladislaus olhou para o vestido branco de Amelie agora parcialmente tingido de vermelho. O sangue que escorria pelos seus punhos manchava o tecido branco, as rendas e se confundia com o estofado vermelho do divã.

Ele puxou sua camisa para fora da calça e começou a rasgá-la, pretendendo arrancar duas tiras e estancar o sangue. Amelie se levantou de súbito.

"Não! Não tente me salvar, só iria aumentar minha desgraça... Você não vê que não consigo viver aqui, nesse lugar gelado e sem cor? Não percebe que não consigo mais te olhar... assim, tão diferente?" - disse, afastando-se cambaleante de Vladislaus.

Ele a alcançou antes que ela caísse e a suspendeu nos braços. Amelie tentou impedi-lo. Ele a apertou de encontro ao peito com mais força.

"Não Amelie. Tudo ficará bem agora!" – resignada, ela parou de se debater, suas forças se esvaindo cada vez mais rápido. – "Iremos para outro lugar. Não se preocupe."

Amelie recostou sua cabeça loura contra o peito dele. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

"Não... Você não pode mais... Nada mais ficará bem agora."

Vladislaus a colocou na cama, sentada contra uma das extremidades do móvel. Amelie leu desespero em seus olhos, mas também houve muito nos dela antes sem que ele reparasse.

"Amelie, você não pode deixar-me..." – Vladislaus disse, seus caninos se alongando. Ela encolheu-se contra a madeira, temendo o que o homem poderia fazer para tentar salva-la.

"Por que você me deixou então?" – perguntou num sussurro, extremamente cansada. Seus olhos encharcados encaravam os de Vladislaus.

"Como você fala algo assim?" – ele encheu-se de fúria - "Foi por você que voltei! Foi em você que pensei quando estava..."

"Se você tivesse pensado em mim não estaria aqui agora, assim." – disse decepcionada.

Ela buscou o oxigênio que seus pulmões relutavam em absorver e continuou num sussurro:

"Oh, Vladislaus... O que foi que você fez se jogando no meio dessa tempestade e arrastando o que tínhamos com você?"

Lágrimas desciam pela face anormalmente pálida de Amelie. Ela piscou tentando focar Vladislaus, mas isso já não era possível. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela.

"Amelie. Deixe-me..."

Ela o interrompeu, passando o braço ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Vladislaus... Te amei." – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele sentiu os longos dedos de Amelie deslizarem suavemente sobre seu rosto e um suspiro de exaustão. Então ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou-se levar pelo cansaço que a dominava.

Vladislaus a segurou com força contra si enquanto seu coração adormecia eternamente com ela.

* * *

o.O... Então... Ficou um lixo? Ficou boazinha? Deixe uma review me dizendoXD 


End file.
